


Seke male reader x  various

by WinterYukina



Category: Attack on Titan, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy fic, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, gay shit, x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterYukina/pseuds/WinterYukina
Summary: The title says it all!





	1. Candy- bakugou

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored so I hope u enjoy it!

No one POV  
The ash blonde male groaned. He was currently waiting for his boyfriend to return. He then stood up and searched around said males room looking for anything to munch on. Then he found a bag of candy's in his side dresser. 

"Of all things it had to be something sweet?" He sighed and took a pice of candy unwrapping it and plopping into his mouth. He didn't mind the taste it was sweet very sweet, yet satisfying.

He then rolled over in his boyfriends bed becoming impatient. He then laid still pushing his nose into his lovers pillow. Something about the musky scent of his lover and the sweetness of the candy caused him to drift off to sleep. 

—————————————————

A tall slender yet muscular male slowly strolled up to his front door. He then dug into his pocket searching for his key. Once he found it he placed it in the keyhole and turned it. He heard a click and pushed the door open. The bag that was once slung over his shoulder was tossed to the floor. He then loosened his tie and ruffled his (H/L) (H/C) hair. And walked towards his room. He slowly opened the door walking in. 

He looked over and saw his lover curled up into his pillow sleeping soundly. His chest calmly heaved up and down. The (H/C) hair male only smiled his (E/C) orbs softening as he glanced at his ash blonde lover.

He walked over to the bed and saw a few discarded candy wrappers. He then picked them up threw them away and leaned down to peck his lovers cheek tenderly. He lifted his head meeting sleepy ruby eyes. 

"Huh? Your back took ya long enough." The (E/C) eyed male only smiled and told the other to move over. The blonde did as said and scooted over allowing the other male to lay down beside him. The blonde turned to face his lover and rest his head against his chest.

"Sorry love, aizawa was lecturing on about something" he chuckled as the blonde only humed in response. 

The taller male snaked his arms around the others waist gently pulling him closer. He then pecked his lovers forehead softly. The ruby eyes male looked up and pressed his lips against the others. He tilted his head deepening the kiss. The taller male only humed against his lovers lips. He noted his lovers mouth tasted as sweet as the candy he ate. 

They both pulled away smiling at each other which is way out of character for bakugo. But when he did smile it was the cutest thing in the world to his lover. The taller male then started planting kisses all over the ash blondes face. All he could do was giggle at the affection his lover was giving him.

"Katsuki~" The male cooed causing the other to blush from hearing his first name. He only humed in response. 

"I love you~"

"Love you too, idiot" the blonde murmured back. then cuddled in comfortable silence and drifted off to sleep.

—————————————————  
Hoped u enjoy that fluffy fic! If u want to request something please do! Bye-bye~


	2. Training- Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon and here’s my warning. Ps it’s really bad.....

Lemon if you don't like don't read! 

 

Your POV  
"Leviiiiiiii!" I shout to the shorter male.

"Ugg what do you want now (l/n)?" He says glaring to the side.

"Awww I told you to call me (f/n)!!" I whine. He just rolls his eyes.

I've had enough.

"Levi." He looks up with wide eyes. 

"Yes?" He says his cold glare returning.

"Train with me!" I say a smirk dancing on my lips.

"Ok..?" He says with a concerned look on his face.

Time skip~ 

We stroll through the hallway heading to my room. Once we reached the door I grabbed his wrist and threw him on the bed.

His eyes were wide and his face was red.

"(F-f/n) what a-are you doing?" He finally said my first name.

"Training mr clean freak~" I lean down and place my lips against his warm pale neck. He lets out a gasp.

"I-idiot t-this isn't the 'training' I had in mind" I ignore him and bring my hands to his shirt and started to un-button it. 

I lick my lips and sigh and lick his earlobe. He moans trying to pry me away. 

"You know.~ I wanna pound into so hard~ Levi let me fuck you~" he shudders under my touch.

"B-be gentle.." He says tears stinging the corner of his eyes. That sent me over the edge. I tore of his shirt. Along with his pants. 

I push my lips roughly against his. He moans loudly. There was no need to ask for entrance he parted his lips immediately. Our tongues intertwined. I win the game of dominance! So that makes me Seme! 

I then start to slow down not wanting to hurt him. His legs are wrapped around my torso while one arm is around my neck sloppily and the other is gripping my hair. To be honest him tugging on my hair turned me on even more. 

"L-Levi~ ha~" I start panting trailing my hands down to his hips. I start grinding against his very clear hard on. 

"Ah~ ha~ (f/n) h-hurry.." He says tugging at my pants. I nodded and pulled them down. Looking into his half lidded eyes then down to his soft lips. I lean down and push our lips together again. His hands find there way to my hair and tug making me moan.

I place my palm at the base of his member and wrapped my fingers around. I then started to pump a a slow pace until he started to beg, whine and squirm. I followed his request and pump harder and faster.

I reached over into the side dresser and pulled out lube. 

"I-I don't have a condom..." he looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't care. Just hurry up and fuck me!" He whined

"Tch tch my so needy~" he only rolled his hips into mine. But I didn't let him do it for long, I griped his hip and pulled one of his legs over my shoulder. I coated my finger in thick layer of lube. I lowered my hand and rubbed his entrance. He only gripped my hair more. 

"What do you like with hair?" He blushed and turned his head.

Welp I took his silence and thrusted a finger into his tight hole. Pumping in and out.  
(Kill my pls)

"P-please hurry! I want you in me!" He keeps on making that face! I can't I'm gonna f- Nonono onnonononon. I pull out my fingers and position my member at his hole. I pull the other leg over my shoulder. I push in slowly and wait for him to get used to me. 

"Y-you can move now...." he says his usually cold gray eyes were filled with lust.

I follow his command and start thrusting at a slow pace that gradually got faster. He couldn't function properly. His back was arched, he let out choked moans and tears as drool draped down his chin. The state he was in was mesmerizing. His eyes half lidded his mouth agape, his face flushed and this was because of me hitting his prostate over and over, constantly nibbling his neck.

"(F/n)!! G-gonna!! Ngh~ hah~ c-come!" I only pounded harder, nearing my own climax. Then we came. My seed shooting up and filling him to the brim. I pulled out he only shuddered. 

"So~ who's training is better?" He only glared  
"Y-yours you idiot...." he mumbled while turning his head to the side. 

"Love you shortie~" I coed.

"Love you too (l/n)" 

 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Sorry if this is complete cringe I hoped you liked it anyway bye bye my little pups~

Word count: 784


	3. Soft heart- Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft then spicy then soft again

Third person  
"Hey kiri?" The (h/c) haired male called out turning his attention from his phone to the red haired male sitting at his side.

The red head hummed in response. Turning to face the smaller male. The smaller male placed his phone on the coffee table that rested in front of him, scooting closer to the red head. He then stretched out his arms. The red head chuckled putting his phone down.

"You've been so needy lately~" the red head coed, holding the (e/c) eyed male to his chest.

"But you love it!~" the (h/c) haired male retorted. The red head nodded giving in to his boyfriend.

"Hah~ your so soft hearted but you have a hardening quirk weird huh." The smaller male stated closing his eyes enjoying the warmth his lover gave off.

"Ejirou~" the smaller male coed looking up into those red eyes he loved so much. The red head blushed and smiled his sharp teeth showing.

His lover sat on his lap and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then jaw intentionally missing his lips. He then finally pressed his lips to the others smiling into the kiss. The red head placed his hands on his lovers hips enjoying the sweet taste of his lips. This caused the smaller male to mewl under his touch. The red head kept on rubbing hips, then his spin and back down to his hips again. 

The (h/c) haired male pulled away.

"E-ejirou..." the smaller male said in a shaky voice. The red head rested his lips near the other males ear.

"S-say it again please..." kirishima begged. (Y/n) let out another shaky breath.

"E-Ejirou..." he blushed the way the name rolled of his tongue was like a drug he wanted more..

"Again And louder.." the red head huffed a huge breath against the others skin sending chills up his spine.

"Hah~ e-ejirou~" the smaller male moaned out. The touch of the other was driving him insane. 

"Louder.." 

"Ejirou!"

"Louder!" The red head shouted biting the males shoulder.

"Ah! Fuck EJIROU!!" The male didn't admit it but shit the red heads teeth really did feel good sinking into his skin.

"Hah~ What was that for!?" The (h/c) haired male said pouting.

"Shit- um I-I got carried away I'm sorry..." the red head had a shade of scarlet stretching over his cheek. 

"Ugh kiri your too cute!!" The (e/c) whined stretching his arms out and wrapping then around the reds neck, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder.

"Love ya (y/n)~"

"Love you too Ejirou.." he sighed smiling into his lovers shoulder.

______________________________________________ sorry if it's short but it's super cute!!

Word count:453


	4. My omega — bakugou x Uke!wolf!male!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is a wolf hybrid thing and expiriencess his first heat without suppressants, also Katsuki involved~ hope you enjoy

bakugou x omega male reader. 🍋 also ahead be warned!

Y/n POV 

Me and Katsuki have been dating for three years now. I'm (y/n) (l/n), and my quirk is a wolf quirk, pretty simple to explain. The only thing that gets confusing to others is how I'm an omega, making me have heat. It's one of the most hard things to get over it lasts for at least a week and I usually get surpresents from recovery girl.

As a matter of fact I'm on my way there right now. I open the door slightly shivering from the cold that streams in through the window. 

"Recovery girl?" As the name escaped my lips a small kind old lady opened the curtain to a small bed that a blonde was sitting on. His sunken glowing blue eyes stared at me as I walked over to her.

"Oh my dear! I was just about to call your dorm! I have some bad news for you..." her eyes looking up at me and her lips curling into a frown.

"Your suppressants won't be coming in anymore so you'll either have to find a mate or hide away for a week dear.." (y/n) was taken aback.

"Why aren't they coming in?" Yagi asked concerned. 

"Well you see, for his age it'll take a little longer to find a place that's willing to supply it, because there are some omegas all over the world who ordered some as well." My ears flatten on the sides of my head.

"I'll have to tell katsuki about this..." a sigh escaped my lips as I turned on my heels.

"Thank you for telling me and see you later yagi."

"See you later my boy.." 

No ones POV 

"I told you I'm fine deku!" The blonde shouted.

"But kacchan! He punched you really hard! Why did you fight him anyway?" The green haired male looked at his childhood friend.

"Because I'm not a fucking weakling! Damn deku!" The blonde pushed the other away immediately regretting that decision while crashing into a wall, and sliding down towards the floor. 

"K-kacchan! Are you okay!?" Midoriya shouted slightly scared what would happen. 

"Midoriya!" Shouted (y/n) as he ran down the hallway toward them.

"KATSUKI! By the angel! What happened!" The omega said lifting up his alpha.

"K-Kacchan got into a fight with a upper class men. And the guy hurt him real bad."

"Tch, I'm fine. He was talking shit about (y/n) and I had to shut him up. His injuries are way worse than mine." (Y/n) looked over at midoriya who nodded. 

"Look katsuki I love you. But please don't put yourself in danger like that.." the male stated slowly helping the other walk to recovery girls office.

They get to the door and turn the knob.

"Hello welcome to recovery girls infirmary, how may I help you?" She stated looking at the two.

"Oh! (Y/n) your back sooner than I expected." She stated smiling at the two boys.

"Katsuki got into a fight." The male said being straight forward.

"Oh I know, the other boy was here a moment ago. Pretty bad injuries if I do say so myself." She chuckled.

(Y/n) sat katsuki on the bed taking a seat next to him, intertwining their fingers and pecking his cheek. 

"Oh so you do have someone. Why don't you mate with him. He's cute." Recovery girl spoke with a hint of teasing laced in. 

"Mate?" Katsuki grunted clutching his stomach with his other hand.

(Y/n) turned red. "U-um I don't think our relationship is ready for that yet.." he stated turning his head.

"How long have you two been together?" Recovery girl asked, hoping off her chair examining the blondes injuries.

"Three years." Katsuki replied. 

"And you haven't thought about losing your virginity to each other?" She laughed.

"W-well I have, but I don't kn-"

"Of course I have." The blonde stated blankly, allowing recovery girl to bandage his arm. 

(Y/n) choked, "y-you have.?" 

"Yeah." 

"So now you have something to think about. Suffer a week or.. you know...make the most of it." She smirked asking katsuki to remove his shirt after.

The bruising on his abdomen was really bad, mixtures of blue and purple covered his stomach.

"Oh my that must hurt huh.?" She stated hovering her hand over the bruises, seeing if he would flinch.

"Ow!" He yelped, she took some bandages and wrapped it around his stomach, shaking her head. She takes his hand and presses her lips against it, her quirk healing the small scratches on his face.

"It'll take at least two days. Also (y/n) when does your heat start?" She says writing something down on her clipboard.

"Midnight..." 

"Well you have to be careful about it if you do take the other alternative." She says looking at the male, he nods in response. 

"We'll be going now thank you." (Y/n) states bowing.

Katsuki stands up and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers again, and slowly leading the way out of the school and to their dorms.

Time skip~ 

(Y/n) sat in between katsuki's legs, laughing at denki, during his overused state.

"Pfft, why is he like this again?" 

"He was being an idiot and decided to try and charge his phone in one second, resulting into this situation." Jiro laughed sitting on Yaoyorozu's lap. (I kinda ship them okay..) 

"Why would he— never mind. Also what time is it?" 

"11:45. Why you have a bedtime or something, we don't have class tomorrow you know." Mina teased.

(Y/n) tensed up. "Right I know that but I'm a bit tired, I'll see you tomorrow...?" He stated more like a question than an answer.

"Why?" Momo asked kindly. 

"Just tired, hehe..." he replied once again rubbing the back of his neck. Tsuyu gave a knowing look and said.

"Leave him alone, he says he's tired than he must be. Goodnight (y/n-kun) she stated, smiling at the male.

(Y/n) grabbed Katsuki's hand and led him to his room, opening the door than closing it after them. 

"(Y/n)? You okay?" The blonde asked concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine! Just wanted to cuddle.." the (h/c) haired male stated hugging the blonde. The blond chuckled, lifting him off the ground with no problem. 

"Jeez your light~" the blonde teased, walking over to the bed laying him down, and crawling in after him. (Y/n) cuddled into Katsuki's chest, taking in his scent, while katsuki place a protective arm around his omega. 

They both layed there, losing each other in the embrace, eventually falling asleep.

12:20

(Y/n) woke up feeling really hot, kicking the covers off. He sat up and looked down finding a proud erection under his shorts.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath. 

His body was hot all over, his skin glittering with sweat. Katsuki stirred searching for the warmth he was once holding. Finding (y/n's) arm, he pulled him down in one swift motion, with both arms around the omegas waist.

(Y/n) started to panic, he was next to his alpha which made it even harder to control himself. He mentally cursed himself for asking katsuki to sleep with him. 

"(Y/n)...?" The blonde said opening his eyes.

"You okay...?" (Y/n) shook his head rapidly.

"J-just gotta use the bathroom! It's fine..." 

"Mmh, what time is it?" The blonde asked rubbing his eyes while sitting up. He looked over at a digital clock the red numbers jumping out at him. 

12:24 

"Oh..." the blonde looked over at the male who was laying next to him, legs crossed and covering his crotch.

"Heat. Huh?" (Y/n) nodded, blushing harder, panting in the process.

Katsuki leaned over planting a kiss on his neck.

"I can help you know..." Katsuki whispered into his omegas neck. 

"Ngh, I-I don't wanna force you..." 

"Your not, I'm offering. Besides I'm horny too." 

(Y/n) let out a sound, something along the lines of a whine or whimper.

"Sit up for me." Katsuki ordered. (Y/n) obeyed facing his alpha with a look of pure desire. Katsuki lead (y/n) onto his lap, both of them looking into each others hooded eyes. 

"Good boy~" the blonde praised. (Y/n) placed his nose in the corner of the blonde's neck, taking in his scent, which drove him crazy. 

"(y/n), let's do it please~" katsuki whined, kissing (y/n)'s shoulder. 

"O-okay, but go easy on m-me alpha~" (y/n) teased, rolling his hips into katsuki's. Katsuki growled griping (y/n)'s waist holding him still.

"Don't try to dominate your alpha, damn omega." katsuki stated becoming more and more horny.

"Sorry alpha, Maybe you should punish your omega~" the male stated growing more confident, until the blonde pinned him down flipping him over. In another swift movement, removing his pants. (y/n) shivered, tail wagging like a puppy about to receive a treat. 

The blonde reached over towards the night stand, opening the draw rummaging around finding a small bottle of lube, and popping the cap off. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, teasing the omegas entrance.

"Ngh, alpha hurry~" (y/n) whined pushing his hips back as much as he could since the blonde was holding his wrist in place.

"Patience, I don't wanna hurt you." the blonde whispered quietly, calming his partner. He pushed a finger in curling it seeing if he could find (y/n)'s sweet spot. He decided it was to tight to find it this early on, adding another finger creating a scissoring motion, loosening him up slowly. Being extra careful not to harm the other, he added a third finger making sure he was stretched enough to take him. 

"Alpha i don't want to sound needy but i want to taste you. Really, really bad~" he stated looking into ruby eyes from the side. Katsuki pulled his fingers out, releasing the males wrists.

"Do what you want it's only fair." the blonde said with a smile. The omega didn't waste any time crawling between his alpha's legs, and positioning his lips near the tip of the blondes member, looking up and locking eyes, while also wearing a teasing smirk. 

"You have an amazing scent alpha~" he stated kissing the tip teasingly. 

"Your scent is sweeter than mine~" the blonde replied, pushing the hair that stuck to the male's forehead out of his eyes, seeing how much lust was swimming in them. The (h/c) haired male wrapped his mouth around his lovers cock, swirling his tongue on the tip. He pushed his mouth further down until the tip scratched the back of his throat. 

(Y/n) moaned in satisfaction, the salty taste of his alpha drove him wild. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, it was bitter but (y/n) didn't mind. 

"(Y/n)~" the blonde groaned, causing the (e/c) male to smirk, pulling his mouth away, a string of his own saliva connecting him and the tip. 

Katsuki let out a small whine looking at his omega, who only smiled in return. (Y/n) crawled onto his lap placing his hands on the blondes shoulders, lifting up his behind. Letting one of his hand wander all the way towards the blondes shaft, holding it and lining it with his needy and prepped hole. 

"Ready...?" (Y/n) asked breathlessly. 

"Are you ready?" The blonde asked smiling at him, (y/n) nodded, lowering his hips slowly. Once the tip prodded his entrance, he started lowering faster wanting the feeling of his alpha claiming him as his own. 

Once Katsuki was half way in, (y/n) shoved his hips down, earning a low groan from bakugou. 

"Shit..." the blonde mumbled.

"So big~" (y/n) coed becoming more and more excited. The blonde gripes the others hips, locking eyes, almost asking if he could move. 

"Don't worry~ I'll take care of you~" the omega coed. (Y/n) wrapped his arms around the blondes neck, pushing their lips together, melting into a heated kiss. He only did this to silence his moans and to taste his alpha, a win win situation if you ask me. The (h/c) haired male lifted his hips, then slammed back down, repeating the motion. Small hearts formed in his eyes, the pleasure coursing through his body, until his prostate was hit, he released the blondes lips and tilted his head back slightly, tongue sticking out, drool dripping down his chin.

"You feeling good~" the blonde chuckled, gripping the omegas tail and pulling roughly. 

"Ah! K-katsuki!" The male couldn't suppress his voice anymore. The blond groaned at the mention of his name, it was music to his ears. He leaned into the smaller males neck, sucking and nibbling his collar bone. 

"K-Katsuki! C-can y-you. Ah!" 

"Can I What? You have to speak up~" the blonde teased, pressing his thumb against a perky nipple, taking the other in his mouth. 

"C-can you bite me... mark me alpha~" (y/n) said in a needy tone staring into ruby eyes. 

"You want me to mark you?" The blonde looked up questionably, "you sure?" The omega only nodded, tilting his head to the side allowing more access to his neck. Katsuki leaned in, pressing his lips against (y/n)'s neck littering kisses until the omega let out a muffled moan. 

Taking that, he bit down hard, earning a pleasured screech from (y/n). The blonde pulled away looking at his work smirking, but going back to lick the small wound he created. 

"K-Katsuki... g-gonna. Ah! C-come..." (y/n) managed to say between moans.

"Me too." The alpha replied. 

"Together..." The omega breathed out. The blonde only nodded. (Y/n)s hips began losing rhythm, while Katsuki started to thrust upward, reaching deeper and abusing his prostate. "C-coming!" (Y/n) warned, Katsuki gripped his shaft, and pushed him into the sheets, legs over his shoulders pounding into him mercilessly. (Y/n) let out a strangled moan, the knot bursting. As (y/n) walls clenched around the blonde, he snapped as well, his seed shooting up into the omega. 

Both started to calm down from there high. 

"That was..." (y/n) huffed.

"Amazing..." Katsuki finished collapsing on the other. 

"Alpha I wanna take a bath with you!" (Y/n) whined. 

"Alright my little omega~" Katsuki pulled out, seeing his seed leak out of the other.

"That's hot~" the blonde smirked, picking up the omega and carrying him to the bathroom, setting him on the toilet seat. 

The blonde turned on the water, a mixture of cold and hot, just the right temperature. He waited for the bath to fill enough, once it was enough water he turned it off, discarding the rest of his clothes. He walked back over to the smaller male picking him up again, placing him in the tub and getting in after him. 

(Y/n) rested his head against Katsuki's well built chest. He yawned and drifted off to sleep. Once Katsuki cleaned both of them up, removed the stained sheets and changed them both into a new set of clothes, he lied them down to sleep. And that was the end to the best night, Well morning ever.   
—————————————————  
bonus scene~—————————————————  
As the blonde woke up, he stretched his back and stepped on the cold floor, shivering from the contact. 

"Mhm... katsuki?" 

"Morning love~." He said pecking his lovers lips. (Y/n) sat up and stretched also stepping on the floor. He tried to stand but immediately regretted that decision. His ass was destroyed.

"I'll get you breakfast, you should rest." The blonde chuckled walking out the door, blowing a kiss to the other. 

"Ah? Bakugou." The blonde turned at the mention of his name. There stood the most hated student, Mineta and his grape looking ass.

"What do you want?" 

"An apology." 

"For?"

"Not letting me sleep." Katsuki tensed.

"W-What do you mean?" The smaller male gave a shit eating grin, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"(Y/n)'s throat must be sore~" he teased playing a video.

"Ah! K-Katsuki! Harder!" (Y/n)s voice played like a well written song.

"What the hell do you want?" The blonde grunted.

"Oh nothing, just for you to do my homework for two weeks." Mineta smirked again.

"Fine! Damn grape!" Katsuki shouted slightly. 

"Katsuki is everything okay?" (Y/n) stood in the door frame gripping the walls for support. (Y/n) was wearing one of Katsuki's shirts, and nothing but underwear underneath. Purple and red love bites and marks were scattered across his neck and shoulders, that shown through the shirt since it hung off his shoulder for being to big. 

"Damn..." Katsuki muttered under his breath, walking over to his omega, kissing his lips passionately.

"Oh? Morning to you too." (Y/n) chuckled.

—————————————————  
Hope you enjoyed! See ya my little pups next time~!!  
Word count:2847


End file.
